The present invention relates to a new impact handle for use with a shovel or other similar hand tool for digging into and moving soil, ice, packed snow and similar materials particularly those that are difficult to penetrate with conventional hand tools.
Because of the high expense and technical ability required to own and operate heavy equipment, contractors, landscapers, irrigation installers, homeowners and numerous other users generally rely on hand excavation for small excavation projects. In addition, often site conditions do not allow access by mechanized equipment. Hand excavation typically relies on conventional hand tools such as shovels and picks. However, in compacted soils such as hardpans and clays, hand excavation may be problematic. With the present invention, the traditional ‘pick & shovel’ tool handle can be replaced by an electro-magnetic impact handle for hand excavation. The impact shovel handle is preferably used on hand tool implements that benefit from an impact force being available to assist the penetration of the material being handled. Typical tool examples would include shovels, chisels, scrapers, crow bars and carpet stretchers.
In these respects, the handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a substantially improved tool handle.